There exists a need for a tool that can be used to quickly and effectively remove insulation, such as plastic (polyethylene, PVC, etc.) from electrical wires and cables. Many tools and techniques intended to be used to accomplish this task exist, but there are drawbacks associated with each. For instance, a common type of tool for stripping insulation comprises a metal strip with a sharpened notch cut in it. The insulated wire is placed in the notch, and the strip then drawn to the end of the wire, to pull the insulation away. Such a tool is limited in its application, though, since the size of the notch will match only a limited number of wire sizes.
Wire stripping pliers are also known. These are provided with heads that have aligned notches to close over a wire, and cut the insulation, to permit it to be pulled away. Again, however, the notches are sized to particular wire sizes, and so such a tool has limited usage. That is, if the notches are closed over a wire that is too large, the wire may be cut by the notches. If they are closed over a wire that is too small, the insulation will not be caught.
Moreover, in cable construction, it is common to find an insulating or protective layer over two or three wires, and other elements, including strength elements, braided cushioning, and the like. To connect a cable, then, it is often necessary to cut away several layers of insulation, sheathing and fibrous elements, before the insulated wires requiring connection are exposed. Therefore, it is common for electricians to carry all purpose knives, with sharp cutting edges for cutting away layers.
In view of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective tool for stripping insulation from wires of a variety of sizes, without damaging the metal core of the wire. A further object of the present invention is to provide an all purpose knife with a piercing and cutting blade for stripping the outer, fill, and strength elements from a cable, and an integral insulation stripping blade for stripping the insulation from wires, regardless of the gauge of the wire, or the thickness of the insulation thereon.
In a broad aspect, then, the present invention relates to a tool for stripping insulation from wire, said tool having a handle and a knife blade extending therefrom, said knife blade having a flat surface and a sharpe edge, wherein a secondary blade is provided on said knife blade, offset therefrom.